the_mead_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Halflan Thalgrim
Halflan Thalgrim is a dwarf of Stormpike Descent, though not from the main Stormpike Line, but a bastard line. He is a longstanding member of both the Ironforge Military, having participated in the Second and Third Wars, as well as in all of the more recent conflicts Ironforge has fought in. He's most notable however, for his career in the Stormpike Guard, as an artillery commander and logistics expert. He's also an engineer of respectable skill, though notably lacking in imagination. Characteristics Physical Appearance Halflan stands at about average height for a Bronzebeard dwarf, with maybe just a little bit of added weight on him due to the nature of his work, rarely requiring extended periods of action. His build is broad, and his skin fair. His hair is a reddish-orange, and cropped off short in a very traditional military-style cut. His beard is the same color, and pointed and kept oddly short for a dwarf his age. Notably, his beard also often carries singes around the edges. Notably, he is missing one eye, covered by a patch. Under the patch, is mended and sealed flesh covering the eye socket. It is squishy and painful to the touch. Typical Equipment He is usually seen sporting chain mail of red, gold and white coloring, matching the colors on the Stormpike Tabard he is seen on the field in, without fail. Strapped along his waist are small grade explosives, triggers, wiring, gunpowder, and a pack of Hillsbaccy Cigars. On his back, is slung an oversized rifle that he affectionately refers to as The Slugslinger, though not particularly or uniquely accurate, the gun manages to pack a pretty decent punch on its own. He also carries a pistol on his hip as a sidearm, having earned its own nickname, The Wristbreaker. A leather eyepatch covers the flap of skin and flesh that covers the ruination of his right eye socket, Personality Traits Reserved, introverted, but hardly quiet. Halflan doesn't let much of his personal life slip, beyond his engineering escapades. He is, similarly, gravely serious about work, and about the protection of others, especially those close to him. He's gruff, and seemingly callous, and views incompetence, especially reckless incompetence, with utter disdain. He holds grudges against various factions of the Horde, mostly the ones he's had extensive personal experience fighting, the Orcs and the Forsaken. History Clan Thalgrim Clan Thalgrim is an offshoot clan of the Clan Stormpike. Born from some distant, illegitimate relative of the clan, the Thalgrims are a small but integral element to the Clan and Guard's infrastructure. Clan Thalgrim's unofficial motto is "Keep Your Head Down. Do Your Job." which succinctly describes the average Thalgrim's mentality. Not pride, not glory, not fame or wealth, but simply a job done, and a job done well. Halflan was born into this clan, and was raised according to such ideals, taking up engineering training early on in his life. Early Military Career Halflan signed on to the Khaz Modan Military at about the year -96, having served as a freelance mechanic for various adventuring guilds and civilian organizations before. He'd already done well as a Thalgrim at this point, surely by no means famous or influential, he was well-regarded for his reliability. He continued his work as an engineer in the Khaz Modan Military, being moved from base to base and frontier to frontier, more or less doing maintenance and checkups, as Khaz Modan was not engaged in any declared wars. He did see some minor action, however, against the likes of gnolls, trolls, bandits and Dark Irons. Mostly border skirmishes, trade disputes, and the occasional beer-induced invasion. Second and Third War When the Orcs came through the Dark Portal, the Kingdom of Khaz Modan did not immediately react, though preparations were made for this new, unknown threat. Halflan was part of that, taking a hand in the construction of many of the outposts and defenses before the Orcish Horde stormed into Khaz Modan. Like the rest of the dwarves, he was shuttled into Ironforge in order to prepare for the final defense of Ironforge. As always, he served with valor, though maybe not with distinction. Unlike many of the dwarves involved in the defense and counterattack, he did not keep track of the number of orcs he killed in the defense. He returned to his normal duties in the time in between the Second and Third Wars, and was notably quiet in terms of the camps or extermination debate. During the Third War, he remained in Khaz Modan, continuing to do his job and keep his head down when word had reached the Kingdom of Jaina's founding of Theramore, and the subsequent demonic invasion in the recently discovered continent of Kalimdor. Halflan was among the first wave of volunteers to join the various brigades being built up to travel to Kalimdor in order to combat the Burning Legion. It was here that military mechanic Halflan Thalgrim took over a mortar in an important tactical position when the previous mortar team had been killed at a range, and managed to successfully deliver the covering fire the infantry needed to not be overwhelmed. It was his familiarity with building and maintaining the mortar that had allowed him to operate it so effectively. Halflan's talent with small artillery was soon noted, and he was reassigned accordingly, much to his own chagrin, initially. He continued to fight in the Alliance's armies in the immediate aftermath of the Third War, fighting for Theramore and helping the city-state stake its claim in the Marsh before returning to Khaz Modan, as quietly as he could of course. Alterac Valley Halflan had at this point, been slowly working his way up in the Ironforge Artillery. Before the Gathering Storm, Explorer's League forces had uncovered evidence of Titanic Ruins in the ruins of the fallen kingdom of Alterac. Clan Stormpike formed the Stormpike Guard. Much like the Third War, he was quick on volunteering, and was quickly shipped off to the Valley. Viewing it as a more relaxed post, the Forsaken being a limited quantity and not particulary large in strength, with rogue ice trolls, troggs and syndicate being the biggest threats, he had hoped that the post would set him up for an early retirement. He could not have been more wrong. During the outbreak of the Alterac Valley Conflict, his battalion, the "Lucky Lot", was ambushed by a Frostwolf Raiding Party while they slept, slaughtering the entire troop, breaking Halflan's skull over his right eye, and only leaving him alive so that he could go and tell the tale of the slaughter to the other Stormpikes in Dun Baldar. When he managed to finish the trek back north, he was snowblind, frostbitten, delirious, and dehydrated. Nursed back to health by Stormpike Clerics, Halflan's early experiences with the Frostwolves was enough to galvanize him for the conflict ahead, acting with, not just competence, but with distinction in the beginning of the Battle of Alterac Valley. Over the years, he served as one of the premier artillery commanders of the Stormpike Guard, valued for both his technical expertise, and his burgeoning tactical mind, he maintained a uniquely conservative strategy that many of his peers and superiors alike had distaste for, but when applied correctly, it was reliable, though hardly flashy. Though transferred to other fronts once the fighting had turned from all-out war into simple skirmishing, Halflan would return to Alterac Valley as soon as he could to evaluate the situation, and provide analysis and advice to the command remaining in the Valley, before being shipped off to fronts such as the Battlescar, Hillsbrad Foothills, the Twilight Highlands, and the Swamp of Sorrows. The Bouldershoulder Brigade In the early days of the Legion assault, the Bouldershoulder Brigade, one of the older dwarven guilds, looked to improve their infrastructure in the wake of the Legion assaults. They recruited Halflan Thalgrim in order to head up the restructuring and reorganizing him, and he took to the job with his anticipated demeanor. Since then, he has rose to be an important member of the wild and unruly Bouldershoulder Brigade. When collateral damage, legal incidents, destructive accidents, and general tomfoolery as as commonplace as they are in the Bouldershoulder Brigade, someone to do the paperwork is incredibly invaluable. The Stormhammer Covenant After the Legion Invasion of Azeroth, the Dwarves set about to immediately reclaiming their Kingdom from the pressing Legion forces. With their kingdom having some form of relief in the form of The Legionfall beginning their assault on the Broken Isles, the Dwarves were able to push the Legion out of Dun Morogh, the final confrontation being head by Halflan in the Battle of Gol'bolar Quarry, where one of the biggest stalemates since the Siege of Ironforge was taking place. After liberating Dun Morogh, the Armies of Khaz Modan, with Halflan serving under them, found the Valley of Kings Refugee Camp, whose existence the army had not been informed of at all. After a brief confrontation between Modarin Slatefist and the commander of the army, Orrik Broadfist, which lead to Slatefist's detainment, and Halflan's appointment to commanding the Camp. Despite his newfound duties, Halflan was not absent for the Bouldershoulder Brigade's reclamation of Dun Modr and Menethil Harbor, their rescue of the Night Elves in Greenwarden Grove, nor the Ironring Battalion's Assault on Dun Algaz. He was present during the Legion Attack on the Valley of Kings Refugee Camp, trying to save what few civilians he could in the Valley of Kings Bunker. In the aftermath, he was summoned to the Hall of Arms, where his perspective and expertise with fighting the Legion on the home front. He was promoted to the position of Liasion, where he would act as a middleman between the High Generals, Warbrand Oghri Dunmar, General Joren Ironjack, and Legionnaire Morek Stonesoul ; and the "Boots on the Ground" in the Twilight Highlands Campaign. He directed the Battle of Dragonmaw Pass, where a separate engagement in Vermillion Redoubt turned the tide. He was there when Oghri Dunmar demanded that the forces present swear a Covenant upon the Stormhammer, that all forces present would return any and all reclaimed land to the Wildhammer Clan, and the clans under them that held them before. He is currently present in Victor's Point, helping in the establishment of a proper base of operations for the region. Category:Character Category:Dwarf